At The End Of The Day We're All Alone
by Anieshwa
Summary: Izzy and Calleigh are sisters.Izzy's got a fiance and Calleigh has a boyfriend. But what happens when Izzy's fiance dies and Calleigh gets kidnapped.She's found but has lost her way...ID&EC Mixed POVs
1. No No No

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Greys Anatomy.

CPOV:

"Izzy we're going to be late!"I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming I want the perfect dress for Denny." Izzy replied.

Tonight was the prom at the hospital and everyone who worked there had to be there. I didn't work there anymore more but Izzy did and as her little sister I had to go with her.

"So Calleigh what do you think?" Izzy asked finally coming downstairs.

"Oh my God Iz you look awesome! I'm glad you chose the pink one it totally compliments that blush you have. And I can't believe he asked you to marry him and you said yes!" I squealed.

"Well let's go I'm already late and he just got out of surgery." Izzy said ready to go.

"Ok let's go." I agreed.

Denny Deuqute was a heart transplant patient of Izzy's. She began falling in lovebut couldn't with him and was taken off the case,sort of. He finally got a transplant and tonight Iz was going to see him and then go to the prom.

When we got to the hospital we rushed to go see Denny. When we got there something was wrong. Denny wasn't breathing and had no pulse.

"Oh my God Denny! Cal please go get a nurse that's on duty." Izzy said while starting to cry.

I ran looking all over the place but I couldn't find anyone. Then I found Callie and George.

"George Callie please come quick it's Denny and I can't find a nurse that's on duty." I gasped out of breathe.

"Calleigh calm down and tell me what's wrong with Denny." Callie and George said together.

"He not breathing has no pulse Izzy with him right now." I said gasping in a rush of words.

Then the George took off running towards Denny's room.

"Look I have to go find Meredith so you should probably go find Eric because he was about ready to dance with Alex's sister." Callie said before running off to find Meredith.

So I started running off to find Eric. When I found him I explained what was happening and we ran, hand-in-hand, to Denny's room.

When we got there Callie, George, Meredith, Cristina, and Alex were trying to revive Denny. Five minutes later and they looked at me because they hadn't revived him yet.

"No." I whispered.

And with that Izzy started to cry and say no over and over again.

AN: Well what do you think? I thought CSI Miami and Greys Anatomy would be original. So please R&R!!


	2. Slipping Away

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miani or Grey's Anatomy.**

**CPOV:**

"Wow I can't believe Izzy's nineteen year-old sister is taking care of her." Derek said astonished.

"Well she'd do the same thing for me so it's cool.

When I was in school I was that freaky genius girl who skipped grades. I ended up finishing school at like sixteen college and all. I was in that progam where you do college while still in high school except I started it while I was still in middle school. By the time I finished I had all the degrees I needed to be a great CSI and the training to go be an intern at any hospital in the country. I started out being an intern here at Seattle Grace with my sister and her friends who were second year residents by the time I was an intern. I finished my intern year and my first year as a resident, but then I quit because I couldn't stay away from ballistics. I have been a CSI for only a year and I've gotten the title "Bullet Girl". My boyfriend at this moment is Eric Delko, a fingerprint specialist, and we have both been transferred to Miami.

My sister and her friends are also being transfered to the hospital in Miami. The hospital there is called Miami Grace. Needless to say Seattle Grace and Miami Grace are owned by the same people. But now me, my older sister, her friends, and my boyfriend are all moving to Miami, life couldn't be better for me, but Izzy's fiancee Denny just died.

"Iz you need to come on." Alex said trying to soothe her, which for Alex Karev it's a little weird considering the circumstances.

Alex and Izzy were going out until Alex cheated with Olivia the nurse who gave George syphillis. Izzy caught them in the oncall room.

Then Alex wanted her but she fell in love with Denny who was not only her patient but also one of mine when I was an intern.

Today was so great, Denny got a heart, even though Izzy kind of cheated and made him sick so he could get it, he got it. But before he did he proposed. After the surgery Izzy said she was giving him a way out, that he probably didn't mean to propose and wanted to take it back now that he was perfectly healthy.

Denny said he was serious and didn't want a way out. So they were engaged. Today the chief's niece came in and her friends and the hospital are throwing her a prom because she can't go to hers. Izzy and me were coming to show Denny our dresses, we would have been here sooner but Iz couldn't decide on the dress so we were late.

Denny was so cool he barely knew me except that I was his intern and he treated me like a little sister and really cared. It was so cool.

I couldn't believe this happened he was healthy now he had a new heart.

It didn't take long before I was over with Izzy crying and Alex and Eric and George were trying to take us home.

They got us home and we went into the bathroom, laid on the floor and cried.

We were there and all our friends took turns coming to check on us, but no matter how many there were me and Izzy were all alone and we were slipping away.

**AN: Sorry it took so long but I had alot of thinking that required time to think. I was also watching both of these series because I have every season thats out on DVD! So I was busy. Please R&R!**


	3. Shiva

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.

CPOV:

We were lying on the bathroom floor, crying, still in our dresses. It had been like that for a couple of days.

We could hear Cristina, Meredith, George, and Alex outside the door fighting about how Meredith is all dark and twisty.

Izzy was hugging me on the floor in the bathroom, we were mourning, and they were wanting Meredith to come and talk to us because she's supposedly all dark and twisty.

In the end Cristina came in and laid down to talk to us.

"You know Meredith's down there making sandwhiches. You know for cooking. She says sandwhiches are comfort food. She' making it and eating them twice as fast it's a little weird. She's mourning but she didn't lose him, you two did." Cristina said.

"It's not right he was supposed to be healthy." Izzy cried quietly.

She hugged me a little tighter.

"I know you two it doesn't make sense. And Meredith is downstairs debating whether it's still shiva if you're catholic like you two are." Cristina said conversationally.

"What do you do in shiva?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Well you can't sit on anything higher than two feet and you can't...change...clothes." Cristina said realizing that now we weren't going to change out of our dresses.

"Let's have shiva for Denny." Izzy said quietly while pulling me closer.

"Okay well I'm going to go tell them." Cristina said before leaving.

We were there alone for the rest of the day and we didn't move an inch.

At the end of the day Meredith came in there and laid down beside us.

"I was supposed to come in earlier because I'm all "dark and twisty" because my life is so screwed up." Meredith started.

"I'm all alone except for Calleigh and she's got me. It's not fair one minute he was proposing and the next he's on the way to the morgue."Izzy said while tears began to well up again.

"But you guys aren't alone, you have me." Meredith said while taking our hand in hers.

"I'm ready to change." me and Izzy said in unison.

We helped Izzy out of her dress and she ran to the other bathroom. Then Meredith helped me out of my dress and left while I got into the shower.

**Hey please read and review and I know it's really short but thats all I got!! Srry it took so long to update!!**


	4. Memories of Michelle and The Water

Disclaimer:I don't own anything not CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.

CPOV:

I remember when I was little and me and Izzy used to play that we were characters from our favorite cartoon Sailor Moon. I was always Michelle because she was my favorite. She was the sailor scout of water and water is the safest place for me to be. We both painted and played the violin and she was distant. We are alot alike me and Michelle Kaiou. Izzy was always Trista because they both cared for their friends. Izzy about me and Trista about Michelle. Even young Izzy was strong and cared so much about me. I was distant and disconnected and stronger emotionally than I should have been at that age. But my problems started early and that was how I fixed it.

I sighed as I took a sip out of my fourth cup of coffee in the last three hours.

I hadn't been able to sleep lately because of a reocurring dream that was bothering me.

It wasn't about me or anyone close to me but was the events that happened in a very gruesome murder we were looking into.

I sighed again as I laid my head onto the table in mine and Eric's new house in Miami. We had finally moved down here yesterday.

Two days ago when me and Izzy stepped out of our depression I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.

This odd dream started yesterday morning when I ran in the station to get our case without Eric knowing and ever since I've been having these dreams.

I drifted off to sleep without fighting and started to have the same dream again.

I woke up with a start when someone placed a cloth that smelled like chlorophorm over my mouth and nose.

I kicked and hit at the hand in protest but soon lost the battle and became unconcious.

I woke up bound and gagged against a cold stone floor. I sat up and looked around dizzily and scooted against the wall behind me when I saw who my kidnappers were. I started to talk but my voice was muffled by the gag.

"Untie her mouth." one of the kidnappers said and then the other one came and did as he was told.

"What do you want with me Chris and Jake?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Well Chris here asked me for some advice and I gave it to him. He knows that you're the one who's going to process the gun he allegidly used to kill his wife and without it your case won't hold up in court. He also knows that Horatio wouldn't let anyone else touch that gun until you're through with it. He also knows that nobody will be looking into his case while your missing because you've gone to school with or know everyone you work with since you were little." Jake said for the lead suspect in the case that's been giving me nightmares.

"Well I know what he wants but what about you Jake?"I asked getting a little scared.

Me and Jake had tried to go out a couple of times but i school he used me to try and get first in our class but I caught on ended it. The second time he cheated on me and than harassed me until Eric threatened to kill him the next time he came near me.

"I want to get revenge Calleigh." Jake said while cupping my cheek in his hand.

I whimpered in fear hoping that Eric would find me soon.

**Please R&R!!Thanks**


	5. Calleigh's Gone

Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.

EPOV:

Recap:"I want to get revenge Calleigh." Jake said while cupping my cheek. I whimpered in fear hoping that Eric would find me soon.

I remeber I had gone to the grocerie store for just that. I came home and found the door unlocked so I went in and set down the groceries and went to look for Calleigh. Calleigh was no where to be found so I went to look in the driveway and see if her car was gone and I just hadn't noticed. When I looked it was still parked in the driveway so I ran inside and grabbed my phone and called Alexx.

"Hey Alexx did you and Calleigh decide to go somewhere today?" I asked hurridly.

"No I haven't talked to Calleigh since last night why?"

"Because the door was unlocked,cell phone is here,and so is her car." I said just noticing her cell phone laying on the counter.

"Well maybe she's with Marisol or someone." Alexx offered as her kids laughed in the background.

"Well I'm going to call Natalia, Izzy, Marisol, Isabel, and Nadia and then I'm going to call H."

"Thats a good idea Eric but I thought Nadia didn't like Calleigh."

"She didn't when we first started dating but we've been dating for three years and they've become shy friends."I said happy my whole family had finally excepted Calleigh.

"Oh that's good." Alexx started but then one of her kids started to cry. "Eric I got to go Brian just hit Evangaline in the face with a toy. I hate when he picks on his little sister."

"Ok bye and tell Evangaline I said hi." I said while dialing Natalia's number.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Natalia it's Eric have you seen Calleigh today?"_

_"No I haven't seen or talked to her since last night. Why?"_

_"Well I can't find her. The door was unlocked and her car and cell phone are here."_

_"Well maybe she's at Izzy's house that would explain her not taking her car or cell phone."_

_"Yeah well I'm calling there next."_

_"Ok bye tell Iz I said hi. And Eric I'm sure she's fine."_

_"Ok thanks bye Nat."_ I said while dialing Izzy's number.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Izzy it's Eric I was wondering if you knew where Calleigh was."**

**"No I haven't talked to Calleigh since this morning when she called and said she had been having nightmares. is something wrong?"**

**"Kind of I can't find her and her car and phone are here and the door was unlocked when I got home."**

**"That's not like Calleigh but she's probably at Marisol's house."**

**"Well I'm calling there next." I said wondering if she was just across the street and I was freaking out for nothing.**

**"Ok bye Eric."**

**"Bye."** I said while dialing Marisol's, Isabel's, and Nadia's numbers.

_"Hey Nadia, Isabel, Marisol it's Eric have any of you seen or talked to Calleigh lately?"_

_"No Eric."they said in unison._

_"Dang it! where is she?" I said while Nadia and Isabel hung up._

_"Eric where is Calleigh I haven't talked to her since this morning about her nightmare."_

_"I don't know but I don't have a very good feeling about this."_

_"Eric you need to call Horatio now."Marisol said before hanging up._

Then I was on the phone with Horatio and it was official Calleigh had been kidnapped.

**Please R&R!This is important!I want to send a special thanks out to elislin for sending in her review! Oh and I told you little random spills of background!There was one about Eric and Calleigh!**

**Oh and for fun listening music go listen to the song: Todakanu Omoi- by The Three Lights featuring Michiru!**


	6. Are You Sure?

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.**

**CPOV:**

"Jake if you two let me go Eric and Horatio won't be so mad." I said hoping to talk them into letting me go.

"Sorry Cal I want something and so does Chris here." Jake said seeing through my charade.

"Fine suite yourself but you do remember what Eric said to you last time we saw each other don't you?" I asked trying to mess with his mind.

"Yeah that's part of the reason I agreed to help Chris. If I have you and a weapon like this gun he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise you safety." he replied smugly.

"Darn it, Jake why?" I said fixing to cry.

"Because you broke my heart twice Calleigh and now you and your stupid boyfriend must pay." he said before kissing my cheek.

**EPOV:**

"H there's traces of cloroform in the house all over the kitchen, she must have fought him off." I told H proud that Calleigh hadn't gone out without a fight.

"Well they left a trail of foot prints through the house but as soon as they got in the car they disappeared. The car didn't have a leak so we have nothing." H said sadly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Days later and we still had no traces of where Calleigh was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been a whole week since Calleigh went missing and we still had nothing until one week Marisol called and said that her and Tripp had a lead. I raced in the hummer to the address and we met Horatio there as well.

"Are you sure?" I asked Marisol with a pained expression on my face.

"Yes we saw that there are three people in there." Marisol said to comfort me.

"Let's go." Horatio ordered.

We ran in brandishing our guns and what we saw made us all shocked and hurt.

**Hahahahaha!A cliffy!Well I'm getting kicked off the computer for the rest of the day!But that doesn't mean you can get off without R&R!If you want someone to blame blame my sister!Just kidding! Sort of... Just kidding! Kind of depends!**


	7. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.**

**CPOV:**

I remember when our father started to drink. Izzy was there and even though she assured me everything was fine I knew it wasn't. I became very scared that our dad would get so drunk he would hit us or our mom. I was scared that he might kick us all out or something else while he was drunk and then I found a poem that reminded me of what I was scared of. I memorized that poem and read it to Izzy.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Izzy please just listen to it." I begged._

_"Fine Calleigh but I don't think that this will help me understand what you're scared of. I mean I know you better than almost anyone and I don't get it." Izzy said thinking._

_"Well this will help." I said._

_"Fine I'll llisten to it for you Calleigh." she said knowing she had lost._

_"My name is Tiffany_

_I am three,_

_My eyes are swollen_

_I cannot see,_

_I must be stupid_

_I must be bad,_

_What else could have made_

_My daddy so mad?_

_I wish I were better_

_I wish I weren't ugly,_

_Then maybe my mommy_

_Would still want to hug me._

_I can't do a wrong_

_I can't speak at all_

_Or else im locked up_

_All day long._

_When im awake im all alone_

_The house is dark_

_My folks aren't home_

_When my mommy does come home_

_I'll try and be nice,_

_So maybe ill just get_

_One whipping tonight._

_I just heard a car_

_My daddy is back_

_From Charlie's bar._

_I hear him curse_

_My name is called_

_I press myself_

_Against the wall_

_I try to hide_

_From his evil eyes_

_I'm so afraid now_

_I'm starting to cry_

_He finds me weeping_

_Calls me ugly words,_

_He says its my fault_

_He suffers at work._

_He slaps and hits me_

_And yells at me more,_

_I finally get free_

_And run to the door_

_He's already locked it_

_And i start to bawl,_

_He takes me and throws me_

_Against the hard wall_

_I fall to the floor_

_With my bones nearly broken,_

_And my daddy continues_

_With more bad words spoken,_

_"I'm sorry!", I scream_

_But its now much to late_

_His face has been twisted_

_Into a unimaginable shape_

_The hurt and the pain_

_Again and again_

_O please God, have mercy!_

_O please let it end!_

_And he finally stops_

_And heads for the door_

_While i lay there motionless_

_Brawled on the floor_

_My name is tiffany_

_I am three,_

_Tonight my daddy_

_Murdered me_

_And you can help_

_Sickens me top the soul,_

_And if you read this_

_and don't pass it on_

_I pray for your forgiveness_

_Because you would have to be_

_One heartless person_

_To not be effected_

_By this Poem_

_And because you are effected,_

_Do something about it!_

_So all i ask you to do_

_Is pass this on!_

_IF YOU ARE AGAINST CHILD ABUSE_

_On with it!"_

_END FLASHBACK._

I remember that night I cried because I said it to my mom and dad and they laughed; well my dad did. He said that it was ubsurd for me to be learning such things and I should stop. My mom put me and Izzy to bed and told us it would never be that bad that if it got close she would take us and we would leave. I remember that night in my dreams for the first in almost a year I wasn't Tiffany.

I sighed at the memory and then I was aware of Jake blindfolding me now.

"Dang it what is the point?!" I thought to myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A WEEK LATER:**

I was still bound, gagged, and blindfolded and I was crying now.

Jake came over and untied my mouth.

I was crying and started to whisper sing the song me and Eric had sang together when we went on our first date.

**EPOV:**

I saw Jake and Chris and I quietly walked over to Calleigh who couldn't see me and heard her singing the song we sang on our first date so when it was my turn to sing I did.

_CalleighA whole new world._

_A dazzling place I never knew._

_But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights. (Eric: Unbelievable sights.)_

_Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling._

_Through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world._

_Eric: Don't you dare close your eyes._

_Calleigh: A hundred thousand things to see._

_Eric: Hold your breath, it gets better._

_Both: I'm like a shooting star._

_I've come so far._

_Calleigh: I can't go back to where I used to be. (Eric: A whole new world.)_

_A whole new world._


	8. Worried

**A/N Sorry it took so long but I've been busy busy busy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.**

**EPOV:**

Afterwards Calleigh started crying so I unntied her mouth and she put her arms over my head so that they were around my neck. I hugged her and she cried even harder.

"Eric...I was s-s-so s-s-scared you...wouldn't find me before..." she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhhhh it's okay now, you're okay now." I soothed her.

Then with no warning she was yanked out of my arms and I drew my gun.

"Put it down or I'll kill her." Jake said while putting a gun to Calleigh's head.

"Calleigh..." I whispered but I knew she heard me.

"It's okay Eric this was his plan so leave me and go." she said with one of those "I'm fine" smiles while tears silently slid down her perfect cheeks.

"I'm not leaving without you Cal." I said stubbornly.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled yanking Calleigh.

Then all of a sudden two gunshots were released and Jake and Chris fell to the ground. Behind them I saw Horatio and then I ran and grabbed Calleigh who was probably scared out of her mind even though she wouldn't admit it.

I untied her then picked her up in my arms and put her in the hummer. I silently drove home and we walked inside.

When Calleigh saw who was in the house she ran into their arms.

"Oh my gosh Calleigh you had me sooo scared are you okay?" Izzy said while hugging her little sister.

**CPOV:**

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while Izzy hugged me as tight as possible without suffocating me.

"Don't give me that crap Calleigh you have been gone for like a week and your eyes are pink from where you've cried so tell me the truth." Izzy said seeing through my charade.

"Okay Iz I was so so so so scared because they were going to kill me anyway and I was scared they might not wait for Eric like they were going to. Then I was in his arms crying and suddenly I was yanked out of them with a gun pointed to my head. Then out of nowhere two gunshots were fired and I thought that they had shot at me until their dead bodies fell to the ground from where Horatio had shot them. I was soooooo scared but I'm not now I really am fine." I said lying through my teeth at the end.

"Okay I get it you're fine. Oh and I should probably tell you that Meredith, Christina, George, Calli, Derek, Alex, Alexx, Natalia, and Marisol are waiting for me to yell that they can come down here." Izzy said while a giggle escaped my mouth.

"Well then you shouldn't keep them waiting should you?" I said while trying not to giggle.

"Okay you guys!" Izzy yelled and then everyone was downstairs in a flash and I laughed.

They all ran to me and hugged me and were asking me questions and after a while everyone had left. Me and Eric sat on the couch and I cuddled into him.

"I thought they'd never leave." he said while I laughed.

"They were worried and I'm pretty sure that you could relate." I said while poking him in his side.

"Yes I can." he said before kissing me.

"Is something on your mind?" I said while looking up at him.

"Yes there's something I've wanted to ask you for the last week. I was going to ask that night when I took you out to a surprise dinner but I guess you had other plans." he said while poking me in my side then my favorite half smile appeared and I melted.

Then he looked at me and got off the couch and got down on one knee and a song popped into my head:

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Took me back to the time when we walked down the isle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do, and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_

_Oh, my, my, my._

"Calleigh will you marry me?"

**Hahahahahaha another cliffy :P!Please R&R and tell me what you think Calleigh should say!**

**:D :D**

**Please vote:**

**Yes to marry:**

**or**

**No to marry:**


	9. A Blue Rose

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy or (Sailor Moon the flashback is a scene from something I watched with my sister)**

**CPOV:**

I was in shock and then I smiled so hugely and said "Yes I will."

**EPOV:**

Oh my God what if she says no? I was freaking out and all of a sudden one of those dazzling smiles came upon her lips and I just knew what the answer was even before she said "Yes I will."

I breathed a sigh of relief before picking her up and kissing her.

I was going to marry the girl of my dreams, my best friend, my girlfriend, and now my fiancee.

Through the years she had held so many names.

When we were little she was my friend because I was older I didn't want her near me. My best friend was a kid who lived at the hospital in the orphanage and went to school with me. I went over one day to visit him and he said he was moving. He had to go pack so I was going to meet him on the roof in an hour. I sat on a bed in an a room and started crying, I was like seven and Calleigh was only about four.

_Flashback:_

_"hu hu hu." I cried._

_"What's wrong?"a sweet voice asked me._

_"My friends is moving and he's the only friend I've got."_

_"No he's not. Here you can have one of my blue roses. I got them for my mommy because my mommy's in the hospital, but you can have one."She said handing a single rose to me._

_"Thank you."_

_She grabbed my hand and laid her head on it and said "I'll be your friend from now on too."_

_End Flashback_

Later when I last saw my friend I gave him the rose that was the token of mine and Calleigh's friendship.

And now this beautiful person would only bear one last title in a few months and that is my wife.

**Sorry that's not it I am soooo out of my mind this author note was for something else entirely and I'm a psycho! Sorry!**


	10. Ringtones and Lost

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.**

**EPOV:**

Weeks had gone by since Calleigh had been rescued and life was getting a little better,or so it seemed. In the weeks that had passed there was a change in her behavior towards me,not in a bad way, just in general.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

I'll keep us together whatever it takes**(A/N:I love this song and Alexx always tries to fix every situation!)**

I silently laughed as I answered my was Alexx I thought the ringtone suited her,because she is always trying to keep the team together throughout everything.

**"Hello Alexx."**

**"What's so funny Eric?"**

**"Your ringtone."**

**"What's my ringtone?"**

**"Whatever It Takes by:Lifehouse."**

**"Ok and why is that soooooo hilarious?"**

**"Because you always try to keep us together whatever it takes."**

**"Hahaha very funny."**

**"Oh I need to ask you something. Has Calleigh seemed, I don't know, different to you?"**

**"Honey Calleigh was kidnapped-by Jake-nonetheless you should expect some changes in her attitude and behavior."**

**"Well it's like it's focused at me and I don't she just seems a little lost is all I suppose."**

**"Hmmm I did noticed how yesterday when we went to that barbecue at Mari house how she was on the sidelines all quiet and stuff.I asked if she was ok and she said she was fine but I don't know maybe we're paranoid?"**

**"I don't think that's it but I'm worried that she's working on putting her walls back up."**

**"Me too but what makes you think that?"**

**"The "I'm fine" thing she always did that when the walls were there and all I'd have to say was "this is me you're talking to." but now I'm scared out of my mind. Why do you think she's putting her walls back up?"**

**"Because I know Calleigh we were in school together but I was a friend of Izzy's during school and she never stays completely silent to her friends like she did we were at Mari's house. Her and Marisol are so close and they always talk about something but yesterday it was only a few words."**

**"Yeah well I got to go I think I'm going to call Izzy."**

**"Ok I think you should."**

And with that the coversation was over I walked into the kitchen before calling Izzy to get a drink I looked in the fridge and sighed as my mind wondered back to Calleigh.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_**(A/N: Denny just died so give me a break!)**

I slowly went and answered my phone.

"Hey Izzy what's up?"

"Ummm nothing really but I was wondering if, ummmm,by any chance,damn screw it have you noticed anything weird about Calleigh?"

"Yeah I was going to call you in a few minutes to ask you the same thing and Alexx noticed too."

"How it's like she's lost."

"Exactly. So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I got to go she just pulled in the driveway."

"Bye"

And that conversation was done.

"Hey Eric." Calleigh said with a sigh as she entered the room.

"Hey bad day at work?"I asked even tough I knew the answer.

"No today was good no murders or anything it was a slow day at the office to say the least. You're lucky it was your day off." she said with another sigh.

"Calleigh is something wrong?"I asked the dreaded question.

"I'm fine Eric." she replied automatically.

"Cal this me you're talking to."I said while sitting down beside her on the couch.

Calleigh automatically cuddled into my chest.

"Well I've been thinking how Jake isn't dumb or new to the legal system he knows how it works and everything. Well I thought what if he can get out he's not stupid."she said with a shiver.

"Calleigh he's not getting out and I'm here with you I won't let him hurt you I swear."I said while holding her tightly

"I know that now and I see I had nothing to worry about I was just a little paranoid."she said before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

We sat like that,in each others arms,for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the mix-up my brain is soooooooo fried!I'll try to update soon but here is something for you to do:**

**Polls:**

**Calleigh die?**

**Yes,No,Almost but not all the way.(I know it's kind of depressing, but answer anyway!)**

**What should Horatio's ringtone be?**

**What should Caleigh's ringtone be?**

**What should Eric's ringtone be?**

**Calleigh,Eric,Natalia,Alexx,Horatio,Ryan,Valera,Marisol, Izzy,Meredith,Cristina,Alex,and George and Calli get on a chatroom together?(While Eric's at work and Calleigh at home, Horatio will be at work and Marisol will be at home)**

**Please review or I'll cry!**


	11. Whatever It Takes and Invisible

Disclaimer:I do not own CSI Miami or Grey's Anatomy.sigh

CPOV:

"No no no no no!!"I yelled at Izzy and Eric.

I couldn't believe this my fiancee and older sister had turned on me and wanted me to sing! What did I do to deserve this?! Not only did they want me to sing but it had to be Invisible by Taylor Swift! I sang this to Eric in like middle school when he was so clueless and after someone else.

Before I could do anything Izzy and Eric had pushed me on to the stage. I picked up the mike while shooting them a quick death glare and took a deep breathe.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_Chorus:_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_Chorus:_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_Chorus:_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_(Oh ho... yea)_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

When I was done I blushed while getting applause and hurried off the stage but tripped down the stairs to be caught by Eric.

"Don't worry I have t sing Whatever It Takes**(A/N:By Lifehouse.It was Alexx's ringtone!The reason Eric is singing this is going to be explained!)**so breathe." Eric said obviously trying to calm me down.

I hated singing this song. Why did it have to be this one?! In 6th grade I was talking to this girl named Ashlee and when I thought I heard the door of the classroom we were in she kissed me I pushed her away as soon as I heard the tears. When I turned around I saw my girlfriend crying her eyes out. Calleigh wouldn't talk to me so at school after she sang 7 Things by Miley Cyrus I sang this song.

I sighed and picked up the mike.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_and believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what'd ya think?!Please r&r!!I know some of you don't like it when it has songs in it but I felt the need for some fun because there's been alot of tragedy in this story! And I want to thank Elislin for being the only person to continually review THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH!!**


	12. The Beach and My Lover's Arms

**Disclaimer:I don't own CSI Miami or Grey's I did own CSI Miami Eric and Calleigh would be together, she never would have been with Jake, Jake would be dead, Ryan wouldn't be bad and he would be with Natalia. If I owned Grey's Anatomy Denny wouldn't be dead, Addison wouldn't have ruined Meredith and Derek's relationship, Burke wouldn't have left Cristina at the alter, Callie and George would have fewer problems with Izzy, and George wouldn't have slept with Izzy.**

**CPOV:**

Memories of me and Izzy playing Sailor Moon will never elude me. I was pretty happy when I was with Izzy because real life could be ignored for a period of time and I will never regret that. I visit the beach daily or as much as possible because I never feel safer than I do there. I feel like the weight of the world could fall on me and for once I wouldn't suffocate.

It's the end of the day and me and Eric are on the beach in each others arms and I couldn't feel safer.

**CPOV:**

We were all together and it had been months since I had been kidnapped. We were all listening to Izzy and Meredith talk about how we're like sisters and we couldn't be closer. Something I had seen on the internet that we all usually say popped into my mind and I giggled.

"What is so funny?"Meredith and Izzy asked in unison.

"Friends by heart."I whispered

"Sisters by soul."Meredith whispered.

"Quiet and shy?"Izzy whispered.

"Pssh try outta control!"We yelled in unison before cracking up**.(A/N:Meredith's POV is like the little things she does at the end of each episode were she talks about the last few days like she's a narrator.)**

**MPOV:**

At the end of the day we all thought we'd be alone. But after all the events for the past couple of weeks we learned no one is ever really alone. Calleigh was kidnapped for a long time but no one ever gave up on her. No matter what, we learned to have each others backs. We learned that love will eventually conquer. We should keep our friends close and our enemies closer and never give up on hope. So as the days and nights turn into one we will never lose time or each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So Thats it I hope you enjoyed and I will write more stories but my progress will slow down because of school! Please read and review for your thoughts on what my next story should be about. Oh and I'd like to shoot out thanks to my friend Amber whose penname is Anberu Shiruru, Eslin,and my new friend Kathryn whose penname is kazalene. Without their reviews, constant reminders to update, ideas, and ****cookies**** this story wouldn't have been possible! Oh and thanks to all my readers for surviving my randomness! (like the last chapter and the cookies!) BYE! -takes a bite out of a cookie-**


End file.
